Fluffshots
by Paka-Simon-Trevor-Forever
Summary: Yeah... we need more fluff, so I wrote this... WARNING: EXTREME FLUFF! 3- Bunny- ahem, Ricardo- contemplates.
1. Duncan's in juvie!

FLUFF WARNING- there is an extreme amount in this fic… wait all of my fics have that… XD!!!

Clack. Clack. Clack clack clack clack-

"will you stop it already!" I shout at my 'roomate'.

"eh- sorry Dunc," Gary stammers, stashing his dice back into his pant pocket.

"better be," I grumble irratatedly, lying back on my almost-cement bunk.

Yep, it's me, Duncan Alexander Wells. Back in juvie for the umpteenth time. This time it really bites, though, 'cause I didn't do anything that bad. I mean, it was Tony's idea anyway… but it was hilarious 'decorating' the fancy-schmanz government building.

"AIEEREEEEGHEEEE!" I hear someone shriek. I'm a bit surprised, because it's ussualy kind of quiet around here.

Heels click heavily against the cold cement floor, and I smirk. "ooooooooh, I know who that is!" snorts Gary derisively (in a very gay way, to) and I shoot him a protective glare.

"Duncan! Alexander! WELLS! You little mother #$%^&!"

I slip off my bunk and sidle up to the bars arrogantly,. There my Courtney is standing, turning a rather hilarious shade of red.

"well well princess! Sunshine came to visit her bad boy?" I tease, reaching through the bars and fiddling with a lock of her dark hair.

"In your dreams, Neanderthal," spits Courtney.

Gary lumbers over to look at my famous 'princess'. He whistles suggestively.

"wowee Dunc. Sweet lookin' chick you got there.  
I laugh at Courtney's slightly manic expression.

"I. AM. NOT. A. CHICK!!!!"

He stumbles back, obviously frightened at sweetheart's deathly glare. If this was a cartoon, I swear she would be smoking at the ears.

"calm down, princess." I smirk, winking.

"I swear, as soon as we get out of here I'm going to- You're going to wish that you'd-"

"sorry to burst your bubble princess, but you'll have to wait a few more weeks."

Suddenly she is the one smirking. "Not anymore, Dunky poo."

I ignore Gary laughing his head off in the background and ask, "What do you mean by that?"

"It means," she holds up some keys, grinning, "That you've gotten out on good behavior."

A/N

Yeah… it's crap, I know… But it's fluff, and I am the countess of fluff… not quite queen yet.


	2. Of crazy braniacs and cake

**Fluffshots**

"Hey Noah!" Izzy is looming over my shoulder as I try, emphasis on TRY, to read; and she is chattering away happily into my ear.

"Hey Noah!" she repeats.

"What," I mutter, rather unhappily.

"Guess what Noah! Guess what!"

I sigh and blow some hair out of my eyes. "Okay Izzy. I'll… hypothesize. Did you get bitten by a rabies-carrying rodent?"

"Nope!"  
"Find a new pet snake."

"Keep guessing!"  
"Pee in the pool."

"Nope!.. Well I did, but that's not what I wanted you to guess!"

"You do know that's gross."

"Come on, it's CHLORINATED. Keep guessing!"

"Ugh. I give up."

"Already? Well, I guess I have to tell you now!" She pauses for a moment, deep in thought. "Well actually, I think I'll have to show you!"  
The next thing I know, she has thrown me BODILY over her shoulder and is sprinting towards the hotel!

"Where-are-we-going!" I pant, having had the wind knocked out of me.

"You'll see, Noah-it-all!"

I can hear people laugh at us, well mostly me, as we cross the lobby and start up the stairs.

"Is she going to sacrifice him?" I hear Tyler ask.

"Can-you-put-me-down-now?"

"Just a little longer, geez1"

She finally reaches the roof and lets me down. I pant for breath for a few moments, and then notice that she is pointing at something. I turn my head, following her gaze.

I gasp, for there is: a (for lack of a better word) GINORMOUS chocolate cake saying… I squint through the bright sun to read. "HAVE A SUPERCALAFRADGALISTIC B-DAY NOAH!" (It's a really big cake to fit that on it)

Gaping, I turn to the redheaded chef.

"Do you like it? It took me nearly THREE DAYS to make..." she is saying. Suddenly I am kissing her. And it feels so right.

**A/N:**

**possibly sappiest thing I have ever written... no wait Miss Independent can cause permanent sappy brain damage... lol.  
So i've gotten some requests, NoahxIzzy included. There ARE some canon couples I refuse to break up: Gwent, Duncny and Gedgette. (If you can't tell, that's GwenxTrent, DuncanxCourtney and GeoffxBridgette.) I also SUCK SUCK SUCK at yaoi and yuri. I suck so bad I can't even spell them XD.**

**SO... Send 'em in! **


	3. Ricardo

**Bunny**

Hello- my name is Ricardo Iago Estaban Gongozales. And you know what I find _extremely _unintelligent? Everyone calls me_ Bunny._ BUNNY is a girls name! I'M A MANLY RABBIT, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!

Anyway, the name started with my friend DJ. He's a good kid, but not the brightest of bulbs. No matter how many times I say my name is Ricardo, he never understands!

"_Hey Bunny! What's up, little guy?"_

"_The leaky cabin roof. And my name's Ricardo."_

"_Nothin' much? Me to."_

"_That's not what I said."_

"_What's that Bunny? You want a hug?"  
"RICARDO DOES NOT WANT A HUG!"  
_And so on, and so forth.

Another thing: in that one episode? Where Geoff, the _epitome_ of dim bulbs, let my stunt double GET EATEN BY A SNAKE?! What the /censored/ was that?! This name does not belong in an obituary!

Excuse me for babbling. Thank you very much for your time.

A/N:

…Well that was short.


End file.
